Kukai Souma
Kukai Souma (相馬空海 Sōma Kukai), is the upbeat and energetic former "Jack's Chair" of the Guardians. He participated in their activities and missions until he graduated, though he kept in touch and continued to be of assistance whenever possible. Kukai is the third Guardian, after Amu and Rima, to gain the power of Character Transformation. History Kukai is the big brother to the guardians and one year senior to most of them. Kukai helps Amu with her training as the Joker. Although he was the captain of the soccer club, Kukai loves and excels at all sports. At the end of the school year, Kukai graduates and goes on to middle school. However, Kukai returns to visit the Guardians now and then to assist them. Kukai is very good at being able to tell if something is wrong with a friend such as when Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko were having problems. He is able to make people open up when they are worried or sad. During his time in Seiyo Academy, he is close friends with Tadase Hotori and carries the responsibility of training Amu. As a sporty kid, he has an outgoing personality, and also has a sense of justice. He is very competitive and sometimes competes with Amu and Nadeshiko. He is very into sports, and one time, when he begins experiencing romantic feelings, and El says that it's his first love, Daichi comments that it's because he hasn't ever focused on anything besides sports before, and that he's actually surprised with this. Kukai is also possibly superstitious, since he has been seen giving Utau "good luck charms," by slightly punching her forehead. He would visit the Guardians sometimes and help out in battle. His special attack is "Golden Victory Shoot," and he taught Amu it but however, turns out to be a disaster. Appearance Kukai has light brown hair and emerald green eyes. He also has pierced both ears. He is usually in his school uniform (with Royal Cape), but will occasionally wear other outfits. Guardian Character Daichi Kukai's Guardian Character is Daichi, born from his passion for sports, but was indecisive to choose one to stick with. He appears to be best friends with Rhythm. Ran and Daichi have somewhat of a close relationship, both being Guardian Characters of sports. In episode 91, Ran and Daichi were on the same team playing basketball against the other Guardian Characters (Su, Kiseki etc.) Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, Kukai receives a star-shaped hairclip and becomes more athletic. He can use all kinds of sports items, as long as it keeps him going. He also receives a skateboard or a snowboard; depending on the terrain he is on. Character Transformation Sky Jack Thanks to the Humpty Lock, Kukai and Daichi are able to perform a Character Transformation during the beginning of spring term, becoming "Sky Jack" ( スカイジャック ) . This represents his desire to play many sports. Kukai first becomes "Sky Jack" in Episode 29 of the anime and chapter 18 of the manga. Appearance: As Sky Jack, he wears the green outfit of a pilot with pilot goggles with a star on his left of the pilot headband. He also wears black boots. Items: *Skateboard Abilities: Sky Jack's special attack is "Golden Victory Shoot" ( ゴールデンビクトリーシュート) , using a fiery golden soccer ball to take down his target. He is also highly energetic and athletic, much like his Character change state and Amulet Heart. Sky Jack rides on a snowboard that gives him flying qualities. Trivia: In the manga, Kukai has transformed into Sky Jack once and never demonstrated any of his new powers. Relationships Family Kukai has a grandfather living in a temple on the mountains (the climate setting differs in the anime and manga). In a much later time, he is revealed to have four older brothers, named Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai and Rento. Kaidou is always pushy and harsh to him, but that turns out to be their way of communicating and playing. They also have been known to pry into Kukai's personal business, for instance, when they saw he had been texting someone a lot, they assumed it was his girlfriend, and so they harassed him and stole his phone to see who the girl was, though they were rather shocked when they found out who he had been texting. Love Life *'Utau Hoshina:' Kukai and Utau shared the same competitive personality. The two of them have had countless ramen eating competitions in both the anime and the manga. In the anime, when her new song comes out, Kukai comes to see her, saying she mentioned it to him the last time they were together, causing El and Rima to suspect something. In Shugo Chara! Encore! the first chapter is about Kukai and Utau. It seems Kukai has somewhat of a crush on Utau. Utau feels alone, and he tells her that she's not alone anymore, and that he's here for her. She ends up falling for him, and they kiss twice in the manga. He gets jealous whenever Utau mentions Ikuto and how she tells Amu she still has a chance. Utau tells him that he's the only one she likes not Ikuto. *'Amu Hinamori:' Amu had a crush on Kukai in the first season, and it seemed as if Kukai knew that. Kukai is the first one to know about Amu's stolen Dia character, and he saves Amu in many situations. Amu later on considers him as a close friend of hers and vise versa. *'Sion:' Kukai had known Sion ever since he was a little kid, though Sion says she's known him ever since he was born. Yaya and Nadeshiko, after meeting her, say that she and Kukai would make a cute couple, but Kukai tells them Sion was like a sibling to him. Amu didn't seem to think they would make a couple at first, too, because of their age differences, but Yaya tells her that in love age didn't matter. He keeps telling everyone that they were just friends, but after she leaves to chase her dream, he is in shock by the hug she had given him prior to. When Amu sees him in shock, she asks him if it could've been love after all, breaking him from his shocked state. His reply is that maybe it could've been. Sion appeared in Episode 20. Friendships *'Tadase Hotori:' Good friends and companions. Kukai seems to understand Tadase's role better than most people, and would do anything in his power to give assistance, even after he went on to junior high school. Tadase hints how it is strange that Kukai acts like the older brother within the Guardians, however seen being the younger brother in his own home. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Best friends who tend to share some of the same characteristics, such as hating to work. They also played together and Yaya often looks upon him as a big brother. *'Nadeshiko Fujisaki / Nagihiko Fujisaki:' Like his relationship with the other Guardians, they are indeed good friends. When Nadeshiko returned to Japan as Nagihiko, Kukai found out that he is actually a boy. Though surprised at first, he helps the boy keep his identity a secret from the others while presenting him to the group as the new Jack's Chair. Gallery Kukai Special Traing.png|Kukai's special training in episode 82 Kukai's Character Transformation Sky Jack.png|Doki Character transformation of Sky Jack 355fd997ea0a37f0f4ba75438334a823-1.jpg|Shugo Chara! Encore! Chap 1.4, page 10 Utau admits to no longer liking Ikuto.jpg|Utau admits that she no longer likes Ikuto kid kukai.PNG|kid kukai Screenshot by Nadeshiko Fujisaki.jpg|with Female clothes Aliases *Jack *Former Jack (by Kairi) *No good Jack (by Nagihiko) Trivia *Kukai is the first person other than Amu, Rima, Ikuto, and Utau to gain the power of Character Transformation. *"Kukai" means "empty sea" in Japanese, while his last name means (相 "phase or fellow" and 馬 "horse"). *He is the youngest of 5 brothers. See also *The Guardians *Daichi *Tadase Hotori *Kairi Sanjo *Nadeshiko Fujisaki *Yaya Yuiki S S S S Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members